The present invention relates to sanding tools and more particularly, to a sanding tool which is attached to a rotating drive source to sand hard to reach places.
In various fields of endeavor, such as auto body repair, mold making and prototype applications, various types of tools are utilized in these fields. Various types of sanders or buffers are used to repair or form various parts. Also, different types of machinery, such as grinders or the like are also utilized in these fields. Ordinarily, each tool is its own separate tool and thus a mechanic must put forth a substantial amount of capital to purchase each particular tool which performs each particular function.
Also, in some applications, the application requires the use of a tool which can work on remote areas where large machinery is incapable of working on these areas. In these cases, special tools, having their own power sources, are available to perform the specific functions. Thus, in order to work on these hard to access places, the mechanic must again purchase an additional tool.
This continual purchasing of additional tools, which have their own separate power sources, becomes very expensive to the mechanic. In turn, the expense of the machinery is passed on to the consumer in paying a higher cost for his bodywork, machining or the like. Thus, it would be desirable to have an attachment which could be utilized with an already purchased machine.
It is an object of the invention to provide an attachment which is readily acceptable by a die grinder or the like which the mechanic ordinarily possesses. The present invention provides a sander which may be utilized in hard to reach areas which can be adaptable to be powered by a pneumatic die grinder. The present invention, in the auto body field, would enable sanding of door jambs, louvers, rocker panels, lower valences, headlight buckets or the like. Also, in mold working, the invention would enable the sanding of female mold cavities, for sanding ductwork or any other type of application which would be too small for a regular dual action sander.